La vida sexual según el zodíaco
by AvengerWalker
Summary: Afrodita tiene un libro que describe como es cada signo del zodíaco en la cama. A Milo le servirá bastante para conocer un poco más a la persona que ama...y de paso comprobar si el horóscopo acierta. Milo x Mu
1. Chapter 1

Silencio.

Un total silencio reinaba en el Santuario cuando el ariano volvió de entrenar en el coliseo.

O bueno, casi.

En lo que se refería Mu a 'Silencio', era que no había absolutamente nadie gritando, rompiendo algo, besandose, teniendo relaciones, etc.

Pasó por el Templo de Tauro, en donde normalmente siempre yacía Aldebarán, alegre. Pero en ese momento, no estaba.

-Qué extraño.-pensó el ariano, y continuó viaje hacia Géminis.

No hubo diferencia entre un templo y el otro, pues también estaba completamente desierto.

Pasó al de Cáncer, el cual también estaba vacío.

Siguió pasando por todos los templos con su habitual parsimonia y tranquilidad, hasta que escuchó risas y algunos silbidos en el Templo de Piscis.

Se adentró curioso, pues algo propio del signo era la curiosidad.

Bendita curiosidad.

Ingresó tratando de no hacer silencio, pues no quería molestar.

Su sorpresa fué bastante grande al ver a todos los caballeros reunidos allí, formando un círculo en el cual Afrodita yacía al medio, con unas hojas extrañas en las manos y una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro.

-¿Qué es todo esto?-preguntó Mu, pero fué callado por Aioria.

-¡Shht! Afro encontró un libro en donde dice como es respecto al sexo cada signo. Acaba de comenzar, únete y diviertete.-le invitó Aioria sonriéndole.

Después de todo, eran amigos, ¿no?.

Los más interesados en saber eran Camus y Milo. Camus estaba de pareja desde hacía bastante con Shura, y quería descubrir (aunque ya lo sabía) como era, según el zodíaco, el capricorniano en la cama.

Milo estaba ahí para reírse, para divertirse, y depaso para saber acerca de la persona que le gustaba, el cual, para todos, era un ser desconocido.

-Ya que llegó Mu,-comenzó Afrodita- ¡leamos sobre su signo!

Aioria sonrió. También era curioso, un leoncito bastante curioso, y eso a veces le había valido más de una paliza de parte de su hermano Aioros.

Shaka miró interesado y Milo se dedicó a desnudar con la mirada al carnerito, quien se ruborizó ante tanta atención.

-"_Aries en el momento que le desabrochan el primer botón, no sería tan paciente como para ponerse también a desabrochar los botones de su repentina pareja, directamente haría saltar los botones por los aires quitando la ropa a tirones_" -fué interrumpido por varios silbidos-. "_El lado erótico del signo del zodíaco de Aries puede ser un poco brusco pero apasionado._"

-Vaya Mu...con que así eras en la cama-se carcajeó el capricorniano, acompañado por otras risas.

-No...n-no yo...

-"_Aries es fogoso, trata a las mujeres como princesas o juguetes. Necesita sexo cada día._" -concluyó Afrodita mirando sonriente a Mu, quien ya parecía un tomate.

-Vaya Mu, si estás de acuerdo, yo puedo darte sexo cada día.-soltó Death Mask rápidamente.

Nuevas risas se oyeron y con ellos nuevos silbidos, unas que otras miradas libidinosas y lascivas, pero sobretodo, la furiosa mirada de Milo.

Así continuó Afrodita leyendo, para desgracia de Death Mask, Dohko y Shaka entre otros, pues el libro decía que Cáncer era poco cuidadoso, Libra poco fogoso y Virgo...bueno, quedó todo dicho con la frase; "_con un Virgo la situación puede tener poco de erótico y perder la chispa."_

Aún así, era más para divertirse, si estás con la persona que amas, poco importa si el momento sexual es erótico o no. El amor tiene que estar.

El más divertido había sido Géminis. Si bien Saga se rehusaba a tener pareja porque estaba bien, la descripción pegaba bastante bien con Kanon, quien tenía su fogoso noviazgo con Sorrento.

-_"Al signo del zodíaco de Géminis le dará más morbo la situación del ascensor reafirmando las acciones con palabras._ -Nuevas risas de parte de Shura.- _Puede empezar con el "__**Si..., si..., si...**__" para continuar con "__**Sigue..., sigue..., sigue...**__" autoafirmándose después_ _con "__**no pares..., no pares...**__" y acabar su erótico recital susurrando al oído alguna media verdad piadosa para dejar contenta a su amante."_

Saga le dió un codazo a Kanon y comenzó a reír, pues conocía bastante bien a su hermano, debido a que varias noches lo desvelaron sus "si, si, si, sigue, sigue, sigue" a con Sorrento.

Mu yacía sentado intentando no hacerse notar bastante, pues andaba muy tímido luego de lo que Afrodita había leído de su signo. Si había algo que le causaba gracia, reía bajito, cubriéndose las manos.

Oh, vamos. Todos sabemos que Mu es tímido. A pesar de que lo que había leído el Piscis era bastante bueno, al ariano le seguía dando vergüenza.

-"_Uff! Madre mia_"-exclamó Afrodita leyendo, aunque la mayoría creyo que algo había pasado y se le quedaron mirando.- _desabrocharle a un Escorpio un botón de la ropa en un ascensor eso va más allá de un zodíaco erótico, es sexo salvaje de alto voltaje. ¡Ojo! Quien peor lo pasará será el ascensor dando tumbos de lado a lado y de arriba abajo._"

Milo sonrió y se levantó, haciendo su siempre vivo acto de egolatría.

-Obviamente, el que quiera probar que lo que dice es verdad, vamos a Japón y lo comprobamos.


	2. Chapter 2

Pudo haber mirado a cualquiera, pero miró a Aries y le dirigió una sonrisa que dejaba bastante que pensar, aunque nadie se había dado cuenta: estaban todos muy ocupados en reírse y tratar de no atragantarse.

-"_Este signo del zodíaco reaccionará guardando sus límites preguntando_ "_**perdona ¿Qué estás haciendo?**_"-leyó Afrodita de otro signo, captando la atención de los presentes, ya que estaban ansiosos por saber quién había sido escrachado de ese modo- _con un Capricornio puede que al tercer o cuarto intento funcione lo erótico, aunque no te aseguro nada._"

Shura se ruborizó de la vergüenza, pues casi no soportó las risas de los demás. Camus le sonrió alentadoramente y acarició su mejilla.

-Tranquilo amor... lo que dice no es cierto...¡anda que la otra vez rompiste la cama! mira si eso va a estar en lo cierto.

Mientras los dos pichones se decían cosas lindas al oído y se susurraban barbaridades y una que otra cosa no muy santa, Afrodita continuaba con la lectura, bastante ansioso por llegar a su signo, aunque debía tranquilizarse.

-"_¿Quién te pensabas que estaba desabrochando botones? Es el signo del zodíaco más morboso. Lo erótico a escondidas puede ser para un Piscis lo más de lo más._"-dijo con una sonrisa victoriosa, pues había salido vivo.

Cuando la fiesta hubo terminado debido a que Shion se hizo presente con su discurso de que debían estar vigilando sus Templos ante cualquier cosa, blablabla la responsabilidad blablabla, cada caballero volvió a su respectivo templo.

Cada templo fué resguardado nuevamente por su caballero correspondiente, a excepción del de Escorpio.

-Cuando lo agarre...-dijo Shion descubriendo el engaño.

Mu estaba en su templo, tranquilo. Estaba ya menos tenso.

La verdad es que no todos habían salido vivos del último templo. Algunas cosas de ese libro decían cosas escrachosas (que lo dejan "mal" por así decirlo).

A pesar de que había sido para divertirse, el único que se había carcajeado hasta de su propio zodíaco era Leo.

Claro, que fué a visitar al Virgo para convencerlo de que no era cierto lo que decía el libro...y de paso para arrebatarle la virginidad, además de la toga.

Soltó un suspiro algo agitado, lo cual podría interpretarse como una leve risa, al pensar aquello.

Dejó una cacerola que tenía, pues ya había anochecido.

Sintió un cosmos adentrarse a su Templo, por lo cual se giró y fué a la entrada, buscando aquella persona.

La sensual y alta figura de Milo se hizo presente, la cual le hacía frente a la pequeña y esbelta precensia de Mu.

-Hola Mu...-susurró el escorpio con tonos endemoniadamente sensuales.

El ariano tuvo que respirar internamente varias veces y darse fuerzas, pues el saberse solo con el escorpión ya le daba...¿miedo?

Milo sonrió al ver los brillantes ojos de Mu, los cuales estaban grandes debido a la sorpresa y quizás al nerviosismo.

Visualizó sus labios con creciente interés, sin fijarse en que Mu no pasó por alto esto.

Muy habilidosamente, Milo tomó las muñecas de Mu y lo fué empujando suavemente, hipnotizandolo con la mirada.

Llegaron finalmente a la habitación del ariano, quien ya casi sabía lo que al otro le pasaba por la cabeza.

-Quiero saber si lo que dice el horoscopo de Afro es cierto...-susurró ronco por la excitación que lo envolvía.

Sentía tanto calor en el cuerpo que tenía la necesidad de quitarse la ropa.

Pasó las manos por el más pequeño cuerpo del ariano y comenzó a deshacerse de sus ropas de entrenamiento, las cuales estaban algo sucias y hasta rotas.

-¡Ohh, M-Milo!-gimió entrecortadamente el menor cuando las curiosas manos de Milo comenzaron a inspeccionar su pecho.

Manipuló sus pezones con la gema de los dedos y despertó su miembro (que ya estaba reaccionando).

El gran y masculino cuerpo del Escorpio se movía contra el de Aries, quien estaba completamente a su merced.

Ahí, el horoscopo se fué al carajo, ya que Mu, si bien cumplió con la consigna de arracarle los botones de la camisa a Milo, lo hizo más por ansiedad que por hacerle caso al libro.

Cuando estuvo Milo también completamente desnudo, unió su boca contra la de Mu, iniciando así una batalla campal de las cuales sus lenguas eran protagonistas.

La lengua de Milo saboreó cada rincón de la cavidad oral de Mu, la cual sabía a frutilla y manzana. Mordió su labio inferior con sensualidad, incitandolo con cada movimiento de su boca.

Finalmente, el Escorpio lanzó a Mu con bastante salvajismo sobre la cama, posesionándose el ensima.

-Milo..agh Milo..-jadeó Mu mirandole fijamente.

-Tranquilo Mu...-le susurró al oído Milo.

Bajó hasta su miembro, el cual atrapó muy habilidosamente entre sus labios, y comenzó a masturbarlo con la boca, usando dientes, lengüetazos y dando una que otra lamida y jalón.

Cuando el ariano estaba por venirse y llegar al orgasmo, el cual sentía ya casi, Milo se detuvo.

Mu soltó un gemido de protesta, y tomó de los cabellos a Milo, aferrándole a su cuerpo.

-Quiero...agh...sentirte...agh...dentro...-susurró, aunque se le dificultaba el habla ante tanto placer en puerta.

El peliazul no se hizo el desentendido, separó las nalgas del menor y situó su miembro entre éstas, empujando poco a poco hasta que casi la mitad estuvo dentro.

Ante cada movimiento para ingresarse más, Mu soltaba gemidos de dolor, entremezclados con placer.

-¡Ohh sí..Milo!-jadeó excitado el menor.

El escorpio tuvo que poner su gran autocontrol y voluntad, ya que los gemidos lo incitaban a comenzar un violento vaivén.

Pero, como dije al principio, lo que vale es si las personas se aman.

-Muévete...-pidió Mu.

Y así lo hizo completamente gustoso Milo.

El pobre Mu estaba en cuatro, mientras el escorpio yacía con las rodillas apoyadas en la cama y su miembro en el interior.

Tenía las manos aferradas a las caderas del ariano con fuerza, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir.

Comenzó a introducir y a salir lentamente, obteniendo varios gemidos de parte del ariano y una que otra frase que le incitaba a ir más rapido.

Milo casi no lo notó, pues estaba concentrado en no matar al lemuriano con su gran trozo de carne, pero las piernas del ariano se había enredado en su cintura y, muy dificultosamente, se encontraba moviendose para profundizar la penetración.

-Oh Milo...ah-asíi siii..-gemía el ariano descontrolado.

Y claro, si Milo antes era poco capaz de mantener el control, ahora no piensen que era un súperman y podía seguir manteniendolo, pues perdió todo el control que tenía y comenzó a embestirlo con fuerza, haciendo cada vez más uso de su fuerza.

Estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales, completa, completa e intimamente salvajes.

Mu se agarraba a las sábanas como si su vida dependiera de ello y echaba el cuello hacia atrás para gemir, lo cual aprovechaba Milo para asaltar su cuello con húmedos besos y fogosas mordidas.

Detrás, Milo lo penetraba como si fuera la última vez que fuera a hacer el amor con alguien.

-Mu...no me vas a creer...S'aya po...-dijo con voz nuevamente ronca, sin cesar las embestidas.

-¡Ahh! te..¡ahh! creeré porque ¡ahh! soy..idiot-aaahh..yo...también te ¡ohh ahhh! ahhmo..-susurró Mu.

Milo comenzó a masturbar el miembro del otro, pues siempre había sido grande su solidaridad y no iba a dejarlo al pobre así.

Llegarón juntos al clímax, Milo encantado con esa estrechez que apresaba cada vez más y con más fuerza su pedazo de carne, y Mu casi incapaz de articular palabra con el orgasmo que se le venía ensima.

-¡AHhhhhh!-gimieron ambos al soltar el semen, el cual se derramó en el interior de Mu y en la mano de Milo.

Mu cayó redondito y de cabeza contra la almohada, pues era cierto que los Escorpio eran unos salvajes en la cama.

Milo tenía pensamientos bastante parecidos en la cabeza, pero dirigidos hacia los Arianos.

¡Vaya que podían llegar a cansar a un Escorpio!

Pues ellos nunca jamás se iban a cansar el uno del otro.

Y ahora, el rostro de la persona que Milo amaba, ya tenía rostro...y aroma.


End file.
